Integrated messaging systems enable different types of messages (e.g. voice messages and email messages) to be viewed through a single graphical user interface (GUI). This graphical user interface generally displays items in chronological order (e.g. by time of delivery of the message) although the messages can be sorted according to other parameters, such as the sender or the subject of the message. Interaction with the integrated messaging systems is through the standard WIMP (windows, icons, menus and pointer) interface of a computer. In some environments, however, such as mobile communications or home settings, the WIMP interface is either not appropriate or not available.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known integrated messaging systems.